Tag der Entscheidung
by Ankari 238
Summary: Als Leo Raykins mitten in der Nacht eine Autopanne hat, macht er sich auf eigene Faust zu Fuß auf den Weg zur nächsten Autobahn. Eine folgenschwere Entscheidung und doch ist es gerade diese Entscheidung, die ihm am Ende die Augen öffnet...Ein Futurefic da
1. Wenn es dunkel wird

Fandom:Dark Angel

Titel:Tag der Entscheidung

Autor:Ankari 238

Spoiler:Season 1+2

Rating:PG

Pairing:Leo/Kira

Kategorie:Action/Adventure

Kurzinhalt:Als Leo Raykins mitten in der Nacht eine Autopanne hat, macht er sich auf eigene Faust zu Fuß auf den Weg zur nächsten Autobahn. Eine folgenschwere Entscheidung und doch ist es gerade diese Entscheidung, die ihm am Ende die Augen öffnet...

Anmerkung:Mal eine FF in der es nicht, um die üblichen Charaktere geht! Hoffe sie gefällt euch!

TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG

by Ankari

**TEIL I - WENN ES DUNKEL WIRD ...**

„Verdammter Transgenetischer Abschaum! Denen werden wir schon noch den Garaus machen!", murmelte Leo Raykins kampflustig vor sich hin, während er eine einsame Straße entlangfuhr.

Er hasste die Transgenos für das, was sie ihm angetan hatten und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bevor sie nicht bis auf den letzten ausgerottet waren. Diese Monster!

Und gerade eben hatte er einen sehr guten Schritt in diese Richtung gemacht: er hatte auf einer Sitzung mit einigen einflussreichen Politikern eine sehr eindringliche Rede gehalten, die so ziemlich jeden Anwesenden zu der Überzeugung gebracht haben dürfte, dass ein Angriff auf Terminal City die einzig richtige Lösung war.

Während er sich schon ausmalte, wie die Soldaten Terminal City stürmen und jedem einzelnen dieser widerwärtigen Transgenetischen ein blutiges Ende bereiten würden, fing sein Wagen plötzlich an zu knattern und blieb schließlich mit einem Ruck stehen.

Ein Blick auf die Tankuhr, verriet Leo auch gleich den Grund des unfreiwilligen Stopps: Er hatte kein Benzin mehr. Resignierend zog er den Zündschlüssel ab und lehnte sich genervt im Sitz zurück. Leo schloss die Augen und atmete erst mal ein paar Sekunden tief durch; dann stieg er aus dem Wagen und knallte wütend die Fahrertür zu. Am liebsten hätte er noch mit dem Fuß dagegen geschlagen, aber er beherrschte sich.

Und jetzt? Ausgerechnet heute war - wie unglückliche Zufälle eben so zusammentrafen - auch noch sein Handyaku leer. Er hätte natürlich im Wagen warten können, bis jemand vorbeifuhr, der ihn mitnehmen konnte, aber Leo hasste es zu warten und in dieser abgelegenen Gegend konnte es wenn er Pech hatte bis morgen Früh dauern, bis mal jemand hier vorbeikam. Er schaute auf die Uhr - es war noch nicht ganz halb Sechs. Wenn er gleich loslaufen würde, müsste er schätzungsweise spätestens um halb Sieben zur Autobahn kommen und könnte dann per Anhalter zur nächsten Tankstelle weiterfahren. So weit konnte das doch nicht sein! Und alles war besser als stundenlang zu warten. Einen Moment zögerte Leo noch, dann fischte er kurz entschlossen seinen Schlüssel wieder aus der Manteltasche und sperrte den Wagen ab. Was sollte schon passieren?

Über eine Stunde später bereute Leo seine Entscheidung schon wieder. Es war fast stockdunkel und der einzige Grund, warum er überhaupt noch irgendetwas sehen konnte, war der schwache Mondschein und der Strahl der kleinen Taschenlampe, die er zum Glück wenigstens noch mitgenommen hatte.

Leo war ein typischer Büromensch und hatte eine angeborenen Abneigung gegen Sport. Er war es daher alles andere als gewohnt so lange zu laufen und seine Beine fühlten sich schon ganz taub an. Leo hatte zudem nicht gerade das Gefühl ernsthaft der Autobahn näher zu kommen und was das Schlimmste war: Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er war. Mittlerweile war es offensichtlich, dass er sich wohl verlaufen hatte. Die Straße war mit der Zeit immer schlechter geworden und tausende Abzweigungen, die beim Hinweg eindeutig nicht dagewesen waren, führten nach allen Seiten .

Erschöpft setzte er sich an den Straßenrand und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Was zum Teufel nochmal sollte er jetzt tun? Er war ein Politiker und kein Pfadfinder!

Aus seinem Selbstmitleid herausgerissen hob Leo plötzlich erschrocken den Kopf. Da war doch etwas. Er wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen und horchte statt dessen angestrengt.

Nichts.

Misstrauisch stand er auf und suchte mit seiner Taschenlampe sorgfältig die gesamte Umgebung ab. Es blieb bei dem Ergebnis:

Absolut nichts.

Leo atmete erleichtert auf. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nur das Rauschen des Windes gehört oder es war einfach irgendein Tier oder ein knackender Ast gewesen. Schließlich war auf beiden Seiten der Straße ein Wald.

Er entspannte sich wieder.

Doch dann plötzlich war das Geräusch wieder da. Und dieses Mal wiederholte es sich im Abstand einiger Sekunden. Es hörte sich an wie vorsichtige Schritte - als würde sich jemand anschleichen. Bei diesem Gedanken lief es Leo eiskalt den Buckel herunter. Er versuchte deshalb ihn so schnell wie möglich zu verdrängen und statt dessen zu lokalisieren aus welcher Richtung die Geräusche kamen. Ersteres wollte ihm jedoch einfach nicht gelingen. Dafür stellte Leo nach einigen Minuten fest, dass das Geräusch wohl aus dem Wald hinter ihm kommen musste und machte einen hastigen Schritt von diesem weg.

Er lauschte, aber jetzt war nichts mehr zu hören. Zögerlich leuchtete er ein zweites Mal den Wald ab. Die kahlen Bäume auf die der schwache Lichtstrahl fiel wirkten irgendwie gespenstisch. Leo konnte nicht sagen warum, aber sie wirkten ...unecht.

Er schluckte hart.

Unsinn! Seine Fantasie fing schon an ihn zum Narren zu halten! Das war doch lächerlich. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, kein ängstliches Kind, das sich im Dunkeln fürchtete!

„Hallo? Ist da jemand? " seine Stimme klang rauh und hallte in der Stille unheimlich nach.

Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Auch die Schritte waren nicht mehr zu hören. Doch die Stille war fast schlimmer als diese unheimlichen Geräusche.

Leo spürte wie sein eigenes Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen schlug. Er wusste, dass er sich wie ein Kind verhielt, das pfeifend in den Keller geht, doch dieses Wissen half ihm nicht die Furcht zu verdrängen, die sich mehr und mehr in ihm breitmachte. Die Taschenlampe hatte er ausgeschaltet und stand nun regungslos da und beobachtete den Wald. Doch es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis der Horror weiterging.

Es begann mit einem leisen - unter normalen Umständen kaum hörbaren - Knacken. Dann ertönten plötzlich wieder Schritte, dieses Mal aber aus einer etwas anderen Richtung.

Und dann Stille. Vor Leos innerem Auge erschien absurderweise das Bild eines lauernden Raubtiers, das seine Beute beobachtet.

Dann noch ein Knacken und plötzlich ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung hörte er einen dumpfen Laut, als wäre irgendetwas mit ziemlicher Wucht getroffen worden. Und kurz darauf drang ein lautes Geräusch und das Knacken mehrere Äste aus dem Wald. Es klang als wäre etwas ziemlich Schweres auf dem Waldboden aufgeschlagen.

Dann raschelte Laub.

Noch ein vereinzeltes leises Rascheln und lange Zeit Stille.

Leo wagte es nicht die Taschenlampe wieder einzuschalten. Statt dessen ging er vorsichtig und möglichst lautlos auf die andere Straßenseite um sich im Schatten der Bäume wenigstens etwas zu verstecken.

Plötzlich hielt Leo mitten im Schritt inne. Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Es war nur ein Gefühl, aber es war zu intensiv um es einfach zu ignorieren. Unsichtbare Augen schienen ihn aus dem Wald heraus anzustarren. Leo hatte das Gefühl als würde ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass irgendjemand in dem Wald da drüben war und dieser jemand oder - Leo schauderte bei dem Gedanken - dieses Etwas hatte ganz sicher keine guten Absichten! Ansonsten hätte er sich längst gezeigt.

'Nur ein Straßenräuber. Du gibst ihm einfach widerstandslos alles, das du bei dir hast und er verschwindet wieder.' versuchte sein Verstand ein letztes Mal ihn zu beruhigen. Doch sein Herz schlug unberirrt weiter, wie das eines Marathonläufers.

Er hörte ein Geräusch, als würde jemand einen Reißverschluss öffnen und gleich darauf ein Rascheln, das nun eindeutig nicht mehr so klang als wäre es natürlichen Ursprunges. Dann ein Klicken. Noch bevor Leo bewusst wurde, was dieses Klicken bedeutete hörte er einen dumpfen Schlag und dann noch einen und ein Geräusch, als würde irgendetwas mit ziemlicher Wucht gegen einen Baum krachen.

Was folgte waren eindeutig Kampfgeräusche.

Was war hier nur los?

Leo dachte nicht länger nach, sondern rannte los, so schnell er konnte. Immer die Straße entlang. Plötzlich trat ein Schatten etwa 20 Meter vor ihm aus dem Wald heraus. Leo blieb wie erstarrt stehen und starrte die Gestalt an, von der er in dem schwachen Mondlicht nur die Umrisse erkennen konnte.

Er hielt den Atem an.

Obwohl nichts genaueres erkennen konnte, wusste Leo mit Sicherheit, dass vor ihm kein Mensch stand.

In diesem Moment erklang aus demWald auf der anderen Straßenseite ein Schuss, dicht gefolgt von einem Schrei. Und Leo sah sich erschrocken um, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Es herrschte auch wieder vollkommene Stille. Als Leo nur eine Sekunde später wieder zu der Gestalt vor ihm zurückblickte, war sie spurlos verschwunden.

Er erinnerte sich an die Schlagzeile in der Tageszeitung „Spaziergänger spurlos verschwunden - Entführen die Freaks jetzt Menschen?" und er fühlte wie sich die feinen Haare in seinem Nacken aufstellten. Leo spürte wie die Panik in ihm hochkam.

Er musste so schnell wie möglich hier weg, oder sich irgendwo verstecken. Aber wo? Im Wald vielleicht? Doch da war dieses Vieh vermutlich verschwunden! Auf der Straße konnte man ihn von alle Weitem erkennen und er bot ein gutes Ziel für jeden im Wald versteckten Schützen.

Ein weiterer Schuss und erneute Kampfgeräusche unterbrachen Leos panische Überlegungen. Dieses Mal klangen sie irgendwie, als wären sie näher bei ihm.

Leos Herz schlug schneller. Er musste schnellstens abhauen, egal wohin!

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken rannte er in den Wald. Kurz darauf umgab ihn vollkommene Dunkelheit.

Leo rannte einfach weiter durch den Wald. Er brach rücksichtslos durch das Unterholz, die Arme vors Gesicht gehoben, um dies wenigsten notdürftig zu schützen. Peitschende Äste zerschrammte ihm die Arme und zerfetzten den teuren Designeranzug.

Doch in diesem Moment war ihm das alles völlig egal. In seinem Kopf war nur noch ein Gedanke:

Renn um dein Leben!

Da er im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte stolperte Leo alle paar Meter über irgendeine Wurzel oder weiß Gott was und fiel hin. Aber er sprang immer sofort wieder auf. Von weitem waren noch immer entfernte Kampfgeräusche und zwischen durch auch Schüsse zu hören.

Sein eigener Atem erschien ihm unnatürlich laut und sein Herzschlag erfüllte seinen ganzen Körper, wie der Beat auf einem Rockkonzert. Seine Seiten brannten und er bekam kaum noch Luft. Lange würde er das nicht mehr durchhalten, aber Leo hatte das sichere Gefühl, das ihm Irgendjemand oder Irgendetwas folgte.

Vielleicht waren die eiligen Schritte hinter ihm ja auch nur ein Produkt seiner überspannten Fantasie, doch Leo blieb nicht stehen um es herauszufinden.

Schreibt bitte ein kleines Review und lasst mich wissen, ob der erste Teil euch gefallen hat und ob ihr weitere Kapitel lesen wollt!


	2. Jäger der Nacht

Evily: Vielen dank für dein liebes Review! Hat mich echt gefreut vor allem weil dir meine FF bis jetzt ganz gut zu gefallen scheint! g Also will ich dich mal nicht so lang warten lassen! Hoffe der zweite Teil gefällt dir genauso gut! Hier erfährt man etwas mehr von der der Storyline und es tauchen 2 neue Charaktere auf. Viel Spaß!

TAG DER ENTSCHEIDUNG

by Ankari 238

**TEIL II - JÄGER DER NACHT**

Leo begann schon zu hoffen, dass die Schritte hinter ihm nur Einbildung gewesen waren. Zufällige Geräusche in die seine Fantasie alles Mögliche hineininterpretierte.

Was sich an der Straße abgespielt hatte, hatte wohl kaum etwas mit ihm zu tun! Irgendwo im Wald hatte es einen Kampf gegeben - das war sicher. Aber solange er sich da raushielt bestand für ihn ja eigentlich keine Gefahr. Warum war er nur so in Panik geraten?

Leo versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Doch er blieb nicht stehen. Orientierungslos rannte er immer weiter, brach rücksichtslos durch den Wald. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals - Vor Anstrengung, oder vor Angst?

Auf jeden Fall war es besser wenn er möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und die Kämpfenden brachte, um nicht zwischen die Fronten zu geraten! Aber nun war er ja weit genug von diesen Irren entfernt! Und warum sollte ihm jemand folgen? Und wer?

Ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als er an die unheimliche Gestalt dachte. Nein! Das konnte..._durfte_ einfach nicht sein! Sicher hatte er sich in seiner Panik etwas eingebildet und nur nicht erkannt, dass er eigentlich einen ganz normalen Menschen vor sich hatte... Es musste so sein!

Mittlerweile war er von dem langen und ungewohnten Rennen so erschöpft, dass er sicher war im nächsten Moment einfach zusammenzuklappen. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es sich schon fast zu überschlagen schien. Selbst wenn ihm wirklich jemand gefolgt war, konnte er einfach nicht mehr weiterrennen.

Kurzentschlossen blieb Leo aus vollem Lauf stehen. Alles in ihm schrie danach sich einfach auf den Boden fallen zu lassen, der übermächtigen Schwäche nachzugeben und die Augen zu schließen, doch sein Adrenalinspiegel gewann den stummen Kampf. Stattdessen beugte Leo nur den Oberkörper und stützte die Arme gegen die zittrigen Knie, um besser atmen zu können.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und seine Brust schien wie zugeschnürt. Unheimlich laut drang jeder Atemzug durch den Wald. War dahinter nicht noch ein anderes Geräusch? Sachtes Laubrascheln? Knackende Äste? Schritte...?

Schnell richtete Leo sich auf und drehte sich langsam, wachsam einmal um die eigene Achse. Doch mittlerweile war es so dunkel, dass sein Blick das Schwarz der Nacht nicht mehr durchdringen konnte.

Er lauschte... Ein Fehler!

In einem Wald gab es immer unheimliche Geräusche - man musste nur genug Angst haben, um sie zu bemerken. Leos Herz schlug wieder schneller. Er spürte, wie seine Halsschlagader pulsierte. Seine Haut prickelte und in seinem Nacken stellten sich feine Härchen auf.

Er schloss die Augen. Er musste sich beruhigen, klar denken.

Hieß es nicht immer man solle bei Wut oder Angst langsam bis 10 zählen? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit diese Methode auszuprobieren.

Leo schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

Eins...

Er wagte es nicht die Zahl laut auszusprechen. Er spürte wie er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Die Angst schien in jeder Faser seines Körpers zu sein.

... Zwei...

Sein Hals schien völlig ausgetrocknet, er schluckte hart. Sein Atem ging schwer.

...Drei...

Was war das? War da etwa doch...Nein! Er durfte nicht auf irgendwelche Geräusche hören! Schnell versuchte er sich wieder voll und ganz auf die nächste Zahl zu konzentrieren.

...Vier...

'Hier war niemand außer ihm. Niemand!' Selbst in Gedanken schien seine Stimme zu zittern.

...Fünf...

Er bildete sich das alles nur ein! Anscheinend hatte er zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen.

...Sechs...

Wenn hier irgendjemand außer ihm selbst wäre, hätte er ihn doch längst angegriffen, ... oder?

...Sieben...

War sein Herzschlag ruhiger geworden? Jedenfalls hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass sein ganzer Körper unter jedem einzelnen regelrecht erbebte.

...Acht...

Sein Körper glühte regelrecht. Bisher hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt, wie heiß ihm von dem langen Sprint war.

...Neun...

Langsam konnte er wieder klar denken. Sein Atem ging wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig.

...Zehn...

Ruhig öffnete Leo die Augen. Es überraschte ihn selbst, doch er hatte keine Angst mehr. Was war er doch für ein Narr gewesen! Wie ein kleines Kind hatte er sich gefürchtet.

Er würde jetzt schauen, dass er aus diesem verfluchten Wald heraus und irgendwie zurück zu seinem Wagen kommt.

Als Leo sich schon auf den Weg machen wollte, prallte plötzlich etwas hart von hinten gegen ihn und warf ihn zu Boden. Leo war wie erstarrt vor Schreck über den unerwarteten Angriff. In letzter Sekunde reagierte er und fing den Sturz noch etwas mit den Armen ab. Dennoch raubte der Aufprall ihm fast die Sinne.

Er fühlte sich brutal gepackt und herumgerissen. Eine Hand hatte sich in seinen Hemdkragen gekrallt und drückte ihn in den Waldboden, etwas Schweres lastete auf seiner Brust.

Panisch fing Leo an um Hilfe zu schreien und orientierungslos wild um sich zu schlagen. Doch obwohl er ein paar Mal auf Widerstand traf schien das seinen Angreifer in keinster Weise zu beeindrucken. Stattdessen traf ich selbst kurz darauf ein harter exakt gezielter Schlag gegen die Schläfe, der seinen Kopf haltlos auf die andere Seite fliegen und dort auf den Waldboden aufschlagen ließ. Sein Kopf dröhnte und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Auch seinen lächerlichen Attacken hatte dieser eine Schlag ein Ende bereitet.

„Schön dich mal persönlich zu treffen, Raykins, du kleines Arschloch!" ertönte eine rauhe Männerstimme sarkastisch.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" brachte Leo mühsam hervor. Seine Stimme klang schrill und seltsam fremd.

„Was ich von dir will? Mich bedanken natürlich - FÜR ALLES WAS DU FÜR MICH UND MEIN VOLK GETAN HAST!" schrie er wütend.

Leo lief es eiskalt den Buckel herunter. Am liebsten wäre er zurückgewichen, doch in seiner unglücklichen Position war nicht einmal mehr das möglich. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, hatte die Panik ihn wieder fest im Griff. Der Angreifer war einer dieser Killerfreaks! Und jetzt wollte er Rache! Rache dafür, dass Leo sich so sehr für die Tötung aller Transgenetischen einsetzte.

Blitzschnell schloss sich die Hand, die bisher an seinem Kragen geruht hatte, mit eisernem Griff um seine Kehle und schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Die Tatsache, dass der Angreifer immernoch auf seiner Brust saß, machte das Atmen auch nicht leichter. Panisch begann Leo wieder um sich zu schlagen, doch seine unbeholfene Gegenwehr schien den Freak jetzt genausowenig zu stören wie vorher.

Er lachte boshaft auf. „Da hast du dein „gefährliches Monster"! Deinen genmanipulierten Killer! So wolltest du es doch!"

Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein dumpfes Geräusch und der Angreifer keuchte erschrocken auf. Leo spürte wie der Druck auf seiner Kehle sich lockerte und dann ebenso wie das Gewicht, das seinen Brustkorb zusammendrückte ganz verschwand. Endlich bekam er wieder Luft. Jemand musste den Angreifer von ihm herunter gezogen haben.

Dann erklang eine Frauenstimme, unangemessen gelassen, doch den letzten Satz unheilvoll flüsternd: „ Ach Juro, vergreifst du dich schon wieder an einem dieser wehrlosen Normalos? Willst du dich nicht langsam mal mit jemand anlegen, der auch zurückschlägt? Das macht die Sache interessanter..."

„Kira... Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein! erwiderte der Angreifer scharf. Leo konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die beiden sich lauernd gegenüberstanden.

„Keine Sorge" antwortete sie verächtlich. Man konnte die Feindlichkeit zwischen den beiden regelrecht mit den Händen greifen. „Einmischen kann man sich nur in Dinge die einen nichts angehen! Und wenn du hier irgendeinen Normalo umlegst geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an!"

Er stieß verächtlich die Luft aus. Während er dann antwortete schien er bei jedem Wort wütender zu werden:„Traurig genug, dass ihr so etwas nicht selbst erledigt, aber dann müssen du und deine Leute auch noch herkommen und uns aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen! Und jetzt soll ich mich noch von dir dumm anreden lassen! Weißt du überhaupt wer dieser Typ ist?"

„Leo Raykins, nehme ich an." antwortete sie ernst und wenig beeindruckt von seiner offensichtlichen Wut.

Dies stachelte ihn allerdings nur noch mehr auf. Seine nächsten Worte schrie er fast: „Und dann nimmst du ihn noch in Schutz? Der Arsch..."

„...ist für den Tod der meisten unserer Leute verantwortlich, ich weiß." unterbrach sie ihn ruhig, aber dennoch mit einer versteckten Trauer in der Stimme. „Aber wir wollen ihm doch nicht die Chance geben durch einen Märtyrertod noch mehr von uns auf dem Gewissen zu haben, oder?"

„Heutzutage braucht es keinen Märtyrertod mehr, um die Menschen aufzuhetzen. Sie töten uns auch ohne einen Grund, wo sie können!... Ich werde die Sache jetzt zu Ende bringen!"

Ein Zweig knackte, offensichtlich war sie ihm in den Weg getreten.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen!"

Einen Moment schwieg er fassungslos, dann schrie er nun wirklich: „Ich fass es nicht! Du verrätst dein ganzes Volk, Kira! Der Kerl bringt die Leute gegen uns auf - er will uns alle tot sehen - ist dir das überhaupt klar?"

„Viele von uns sind bereits tot - zu viele. Aber nicht, weil dieser übereifrige kleine Menschenrechtsfanatiker ein paar Reden gehalten hat! Er ist nichts weiter als ein unwissender Idiot, der stumpfsinnig die allgemeine Meinung nachplappert! Alle schreien killt die Freaks und er feuert sie noch weiter an. Aber sie werden auch ohne ihn weitermachen!" erwiderte sie wütend.

„Willst du das auch den Freunden der Leute erzählen, die auf _seinen _Aufruf hin sterben werden!" fragte er scharf.

Nach einer Pause antwortete sie - nun wieder völlig ruhig: „Nein! Ich will verhindern, dass es überhaupt soweit kommt."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Das kannst du nicht!" Auch er schrie nun nicht mehr. Vielmehr war nun auch in seine Stimme eine gewisse Trauer getreten.

„Immerhin mache ich nicht alles nur noch schlimmer."

„Alles ist besser als zu warten bis sie uns alle umbringen!" Die Bitterkeit in seinem Ton war nicht zu überhören.

„Ach ja? Was willst du tun? Die gesamte Menschheit ausrotten!" fragte sie. Es sollte spöttisch klingen, doch zu hören war eher ein Unterton leiser Verzweiflung.

„Nicht nötig. Es genügt schon die zu beseitigen, die die Meute gegen uns aufhetzten."

„Und damit die Meute höchstpersönlich aufzuhetzen? Toller Plan!"

-------------

Leo lag wie versteinert bewegungslos auf dem feuchten Waldboden und verfolgte fassungslos die Szene, die die beiden Fremden ihm da lieferten. Sehen konnte er sie ja nicht, doch allein anhand dessen was er hörte, konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die beiden sich gegenüberstanden.

Er konnte immernoch nicht fassen, was sich da gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte. Erst war er ja erleichtert gewesen, als eine zweite Person aufgetaucht war und den unbekannten Angreifer abgelenkt hatte, doch langsam fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob er nicht nur vom Regen in die Traufe geraten war.

Die Frau und Leos Angreifer gingen sehr vertraulich miteinander um. Offensichtlich kannten sie sich. Und eben so offensichtlich waren sie sich nicht gerade wohlgesinnt. Was sich da gerade abspielte war eindeutig ein Streit - und zwar ein nicht zu knapper! Und anscheinend ging es um nichts anderes als ihn, Leo; besser gesagt darum, ob sie ihn lynchen würden oder nicht!

Anfangs hatte er ja noch auf Rettung gehofft. Doch die Frau hatte sich nicht gerade als die Art von Hilfe die er sich gewünscht hätte entpuppt. Viel schlimmer: Es sah fast so aus, als wäre sie ebenfalls einer dieser widerwärtigen Transgenetischen!

Leo lief es eiskalt den Buckel herunter. Wo verdammt noch mal war er hier nur gelandet? Es schien in diesem verdammten Waldstück geradezu vor diesen Freaks zu wimmeln!

Doch diese beiden Freaks schienen momentan mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein. Sie beachteten ihn gar nicht mehr. Das war seine Chance! Vielleicht die einzige, die er hatte.

Vorsichtig, um nur ja kein unnötiges Geräusch zu verursachen, richtete er sich auf. Das Laub am Boden raschelte verräterisch. Erschrocken hielt Leo inne. Doch der Angreifer und die Frau stritten unbeirrt weiter, sie schienen Gott sei dank nichts bemerkt zu haben.

Langsam richtete Leo sich ganz auf und schlich Schritt für Schritt, vorsichtig auftretend davon. Erst als er die Stimmen der beiden nur noch von weitem hörte, wagte er es wieder zu rennen.

-----------------------

Anstatt irgendwie auf ihren Vorwurf zu reagieren lachte Juro plötzlich höhnisch auf. „Eine ergreifende Rede. Aber vielleicht solltest du dich lieber mal nach deinem kleinen Schützling umsehen!"

Sie stöhnte genervt auf, als sie erkannte, dass Raykins sich während dem Streit aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Wie hatte sie nur so unaufmerksam sein können! Sie würde ihn zwar problemlos in höchstens 5 Minuten finden, allerdings würde dies wohl auch Juros Leuten nicht schwerfallen...

„Tja so danken es einem die Normalos, wenn man ihnen hilft..." meinte er sarkastisch. „Das wars dann wohl mit deinem Mr Raykins..."

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Juro! Erst müsst ihr in kriegen - und zwar vor uns..."


End file.
